darkestofdaysfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Akyoyo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darkest of Days Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Luger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Piglet102970 (Talk) 01:29, September 21, 2009 Re: Bwuh? Wikia, the welcome bot impersonates the most recently active sysop and invites users whenever they make their first edit here. --Chiafriend12 05:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :If you want to disable the bot, I think you'd go to MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled and remove all content from the page. That would tell it to more or less stand down. --Chiafriend12 17:50, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Do you have the game? Do you have the game? I want to get it but I haven't seen it at stores and I'm planning to get Halo 3 O.D.S.T before I get Darkest of Days.--OutlawODST Umm, first, Welcome! Thanks for stopping by! Second, you made a repeat post. Third, to answer your question, yes, I have the game, and have beaten it, (Uh, why would I be the admin if I didn't? :P), why do you ask? Fourth, even if you have made any number of mistakes while editing, you should never change the contents of a talk page after your edit has been made. Akyoyo (Talk) 21:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I'm pretty new at this. I was asking because I haven't seen it anywhere in stores or Blockbuster.--OutlawODST Ah. Gotcha. I have it for PC, I think my brother downloaded it though (Oh no, Akyoyo is in favor of piracy!). If you wanted to buy it, I think you have to order online. Or you could do what we did, although I couldn't explicitly recommend that ;) Akyoyo (Talk) 21:54, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Sadly I didn't pay for the game either, but I intend to try to support the company in the near future. I enjoyed the game enough and have enough respect for them that I'd like to see them succeed - and I'd definitely recommend you two do as well. Sajuuk-Khar 02:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello there Hi, you seem to be a nice fellow. I liked the game Darkest of Days, so I just looked it up on wikia and came across this wiki. I'm going to try to help this wiki as much as possible. Ah, well thank you. Yes, I do check the Call of Duty wiki a lot. I don't edit it often though, since I don't have much to add to it. I have a question about the Character category. Can I add nameless NPCs to it such as the Kronotek soldiers, or should I make a seperate category for that? I would imagine that you could create a page for Kronotek and simply describe their soldiers in there. Or perhaps an encompassing "NPC" page that talked about their stats, tactics, and background. How would you describe them individually, really? Sajuuk-Khar 02:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I would make a page for each type of soldier. For example, I would make a page labeled "Kronotek Soldier" and then another page labeled "Opposition Soldier" and another labeled "Opposition Heavy". For the Civil War era soldiers I would just make one page labeled "Civil War Soldiers". So yeah, and then I would create a category simply named "Soldiers", although I would like to make a page for the tank so I think I'd name the category something else. OK thanks Akyoyo! The tank isn't really a unit, it's just a mesh with two invisible turrets placed at the sides in the map editor. Given the nonexistent wealth of information about each individual troop, I feel as though we should instead simply create encompassing articles for time periods, I.E. as per suggested "Civil War Soldiers", "World War I soldiers", "Future Soldiers", or what have you. Otherwise each of the articles would be dreadfully short. Sajuuk-Khar 19:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Request After I take the time to mop up this World War I page, would you mind if I uploaded a small animated GIF to the wiki? I have difficulty finding a reliable place to keep it, and I generally use it as my signature. You're welcome to it as well if you like; it's this one here (it keeps getting deleted after a while): http://www.mediafire.com/imageview.php?quickkey=mzmnkgqzyym&thumb=4 Sajuuk-Khar 18:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oh, well that's the thing though, I'm not sure if it's exactly "relevant to the context". Sajuuk-Khar 03:16, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Much obliged. Sajuuk-Khar 04:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Quick heads-up by the way, the reason for my recent lull in contribution is because I'm busy with life and school. I'll probably submit a few more articles and spruce things up come the weekend. Sajuuk-Khar 22:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) C07 Shotgun I made a Redirect link from C07 Shotgun to Shotgun rather than the other way 'round. I want to move the Shotgun text to C07 Shotgun and make a Redirect Link from Shotgun to C07 Shotgun. Thanks. Hotspur23 (talk) 19:40, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you add some templates like: Status: Killed by: Died: Born: etc. It will be helpful, like on COD wikia. And add logo up there ^^ Thanks, SerbianBoyZz.